create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Tales of Cypress High (fanfic)
This fanfiction uses the characters of Fables of Cypress High. Part 1 Antonio's POV: I was just walking around, listening to music, when I encountered Monet, Angela, Ellana, and Trixie. I stared at them, since, well, what's a nerd supposed to do? They walked up to me. I was nervous. They stopped in front of me. "Hey, cutie!" Ellana said, winking. I couldn't think up an immediate response. "Uh, greetings, aliens from another world whom I call friends. Heh." I said. Ellana just laughed. Monet eyed me. I felt my stomach shrink. That can't be good. Is she analyzing me? Did I wet myself? Is my fly open? What's going on?! "You're really weird." she said. I exhaled, and relaxed a bit. Frankly, I'm relieved she said that, and not something else. See, I'm prone to anxious breakdowns in front of these girls, not because I like them, but because it happens. Ellana booped my nose, and I blushed. "My snoot hath been booped. Heh." I said. She smiled, and they left. I looked around so fast, my head was a blur. I rushed to the bathroom at the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Why do they tease me this way?!" I asked myself. Part 2 Antonio's POV: I recovered from that little shock, and decided to talk with my best friend, Zach. He's a really nice and supportive guy, but he has a secret, that he wants no one to know about. For his sake, I say absolutely nothing. We walked in the halls for a bit, before we encountered two girls. They were pretty cute, but one caught my eye, while the other caught Zach's. They giggled a bit. "Hey. I'm Penelope." the one I was staring at said to me. My face heated up. "Greetings, young lizard. I am Anthony, the weirdest in the land. Heh." I said. I already screwed that up, didn't I? She laughed. That was not what I expected. Compared to me, Zach was super chill about all of this. You could sense the cloud of awkward over my head. I quickly averted my head. "U ̄ n, sumimasen, watashi wa kore ni nite imasu." I said to Penelope. She looked a bit confused. Argh, this is even worse. "Sayōnara!" I said quickly. "Zach, come on, let's go." I said to Zach. Him and I left the scene." Zach looked at me. "Dude, you were legit so flustered, you started speaking Japanese." he teased me. "Damare!" I said to him, my face still red. I saw Angela walking, with Monet and Trixie, as per freakin' usual. They were like, snail-walking in front of Zach and I. Eventually, I just completely lost my patience. "Hayaku susunde, junbi shite imasu!" I said to them. They turned and looked at me. I felt my already warm face heat up even more. I ran, but bumped into a teacher. "Antonio Reece, where are you off to in such a rush?" the teacher asked. "Watashi wa shiyou to shite ita... Watashi wa... Ē to... Mite, watashi wa hontōni nani ga okotta no ka wa wakarimasen." I said. "First off, stop with the Japanese. Second off, you get to serve a detention. That should teach you not to run in the halls." the teacher said. "Nani? Detention? What's "detention"?" I asked. "You'll find out later today." the teacher said, handing me a filled-out detention form. I walked away from her, grumbling. "Kōryū... Anata no kao ni kōryū o hyōji shimasu..." Part 3 Antonio's POV: It's time for detention. I sat at a desk. The teacher for the class, Ms. Avery, looked about as ready to leave as I am. "I really don't care what you do, just keep it quiet." she said. I started to work on my drawings while listening to music. Tony, Chris, and Brandon were in detention, so was William, obviously. The other kids in detention were all jerks, so I ignored them. I just sat and drew. The clock ticked on forever and ever, and I couldn't stop thinking about Penelope. Brandon walked up to me. "Hey, nerd. What're you drawing?" he asked. I looked at it and my eyes widened with shock. I drew Penelope. I quickly jammed by sketchbook into my bag, my face warm again. "Nanimonai!" I squeaked, nervous. Chris walked over. "Nothing, eh?" he asked. Ms. Avery was asleep. Brandon and Chris took me outside, Chris with my bag and Brandon with my arm. When we got somewhere no one would find us, Brandon held my arms to my sides while Chris rummaged through my bag. Chris eventually pulled out my sketchbook and opened to the picture of Penelope. He laughed and showed it to Brandon, who laughed as well, and released me. I took my stuff back and left to my dorm. They're such jerks. At least I don't flirt with every girl I see... Ugh, I need coffee. Part 4 Antonio's POV: I got the mandatory coffee and started working on my homework in mine and Zach's dorm room. Zach sensed I was under the weather and walked over to me. "Hey, man. What's up?" he asked. I sighed, took a sip of my coffee, and explained everything that happened in detention. Zach comforted me about it. "Those two are just jealous." he said. I smiled a bit. "You're right. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Penelope that I like her." Part 5 Antonio's POV: Wow, tomorrow came a lot faster than I expected. I was dead in front of Penelope, and I probably looked like a tomato. She was giggling the whole time. I was about to say something, when Ellana approached me. "Hey, cutie! I was just thinking about you, then I-" she then turned her attention to Penelope' "Who's this?" she asked. I was even more flustered. I ran to the male's restroom and hid in a stall again. I stayed in there for a good 15 minutes to calm myself down. I talked to my reflection, which is pretty soothing. "You got this man. What if I can't do it? No! You have to! Those mean girls are never gonna leave ya alone under you do something about this! A-alright..." Part 6 Antonio's POV: I splashed my face, in order to wake me up. I exhaled, and exited the bathroom. I obviously dried my face. I encountered Penelope again. She looked at me and smiled. Her smile lit up the room. I couldn't think straight... No! I got this. "Hey, Penelope. Sorry, I seemed a bit weird the first time we met, then super nerdy and weirder the second time. You wanna hang out sometime?" I asked her. She blushed a bit and nodded. "Sure! I'd love to!" she said. My face turned bright red. "Nani? Are you serious?" I asked. She nodded again. Chris and Brandon walked over, and Chris touched her shoulder in a way she did not like. "Nē, ijime-kko! Anata jishin no tane o erabu!" I yelled at them. Chris glared, and they left. Penelope stared at me. "I don't know what you just said, but thanks, I think." she said. "So, where do you want to hang out?" she asked. Crap. "Maybe we could get ice cream? Or are you lactose intolerant? If you are, I'll think of something else." Part 7 Antonio's POV: I was 5 minutes late to the spot we planned to meet at, but to my surprise, she was actually there. I brought $40, because it'd be mean to ask her out and make her pay for it. "Hey, Anthony! You ready?" she asked me. I couldn't make a levelheaded verbal response, so I just nodded my head. We walked to the nearest ice cream store. People in the streets kept staring at me, since I'm human. I pulled my hoodie hood over my head, but Penelope pulled it down and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't pay attention to them. Most people are mean to humans." she says, reassuringly. "Heh, uh... th-thanks. In my stories, humans and other species all live harmoniously." I said to her. She smiled. "I'd love to read a story of yours sometime." We got to the ice cream store. "Uh, what would you like?" I asked her. "Vanilla is my favorite flavor." she said. I nodded and ordered a plain vanilla and a plain chocolate. She chose a table with a nice window view, and I carried the ice cream to it. We ate our ice cream, and joked about the mean girls. After our date, we returned to campus. She kissed me on the cheek, causing my face to turn bright red. "I had an amazing time with you." she said. "M-maybe we could d-do it again s-s-sometime?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. We parted ways. Overall, today was a good day. Part 8 Zachary's POV: Anthony entered our room. "Hey, there ya are, big guy! So, how'd it go? Tell me everything." I said to him. "Zach, slow down. The date was nice, aside from eyes being on us the whole time, since I'm human." Anthony said. "Pffft, forget what they think." I said. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He went to his bed to take a nap. After he was asleep, I left, locking the door with my key. I saw a mean guy, Tony, trying to hit on Penelope. I walked over and cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me. Comparing me to this guy, I'm the height of a 2nd grader and the size of a french fry, but that doesn't mean I'm scared. "How 'bout you back away from her? My dude, Anthony, already claimed her as his girl. Got it, you rejected cereal mascot?" I asked him. Just then, two more football players, Brandon and Jake, walked up. I knew this wasn't gonna end well. And end well it did not. After they were done, I was in excruciating pain. Penelope stared in shock. I was on the ground. Penelope took me to the nurses office. "Thanks, Zach. For.. defending both me and Anthony." she said. I shrugged. "That's what I do." I said. After a little visit to the nurse, Penelope and I decided to visit the principal. My left arm was in a cast and I had a medical eyepatch over my right eye, which was black and in some serious pain. We reached the principals office and explained everything. "Brandon Smith, Jake Rosetti, and Tony Belmont, please report to my office." the principal said into her intercom. 5 minutes later, they arrived. Tony glared at me, and I glared back. "Is it true you beat up this young man?" the principal asked. "Yeah, he called me a "rejected cereal mascot"!" Tony said. "And I don't regret it." I added. "Zachary Ridge, Brandon Smith, Jake Rosetti, and Tony Belmont, detention! Antonio Reece will also be joining you." the principal said. "What?! What did Anthony do?" I asked. "Vandalized the teachers blackboard." the principal said. I didn't believe my ears. "He'd never do that!" I said, my voice squeaking. The football players all laughed at my squeak, to which I gave them a creepy stare, my eyes bloodshot. They stopped immediately. "well, he did, and so he had detention. Penelope, you are dismissed." the principal said. Penelope left. Detention with The 3 Stooges? Great. At least Anthony will be there, to make it slightly better. Part 9 Zachary's POV: Anthony, Tony, Jake, Brandon, William, and I are the detention kids today. Our teacher, Ms. Avery, was asleep. The 3 Stooges all skipped detention. Ms. Avery looks confused. "Where'd Tony, Jake, and Brandon go?" she asked. "Narnia." I responded, sarcastically. I just sat there, waiting for detention to end. After forever, the bell rang. Anthony and I went to our rooms. That was boring. TBC Category:Blog posts